


Thomas' First Heat

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Thomas, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Thomas Sanders, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Thomas goes into heat for the first time after being mated with Janus and Roman several weeks earlier.  He fantasizes about his mates taking care of him while he's in the shower before they actually help him out in real life.It's smut, that's literally it for this one, pure smut.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Roceit, Thomas/Roman - Relationship, roman/janus, thomas/janus, thomceit
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Kudos: 12





	Thomas' First Heat

A week and a half after the three had mated, Thomas leaned forward against the wall of the shower, head resting against his forearm. Spikes of arousal were getting stronger now from his heat as it set in at a rapid pace and he sighed as he let the cool water flow over his burning skin. He took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself but the aching in his lower stomach was only intensifying.

The omega sighed and reached down to tease his fingertips across his clit, swollen and aching with arousal, slick already dripping down the inside of his thighs. There was a time until very recently that he would have simply curled up in his bed during one of his heats and purposely ignoring the hormones flowing through every pore of his being, curling around a pillow and shifting uncomfortably as he struggled to not give in to touching himself. In the past, touching himself in any intimate way made him feel weird and he could never bring himself to do it, let alone enjoy it. But since being involved with Roman and Janus, he’d slowly started realizing that although his body didn’t look or feel exactly how he wanted it to, there was nothing wrong with him. Flashes of self acceptance occurred here and there and it was getting a little bit easier to accept who he truly was.

Now, unburdened from the guilt that usually plagued him whenever any sexual thoughts crossed his mind, he sighed as he closed his eyes and thought about being filled up with one of his mate’s thick cocks, how the fullness would ease the burning sensation inside his core. Thomas felt his clit twitch and he moaned softly.

He captured his lower lip between his teeth as he imagined Roman bending him over the edge of the bed, fucking into his pussy hard and deep. The image shifted in his mind and now Janus was sitting in front of him on the bed, his knees spread wide as Thomas swallowed his long cock down as deeply as it could go, tongue laving across the head and his hand pumping around the base.

Thomas moved his fingers quickly, dipping two fingers up inside his dripping pussy and cupping his hand to glide across his clit at the same time. 

“I think our baby can take more, don’t you?” someone asked and suddenly Thomas found himself straddling his alpha, sinking onto his cock easily, despite its size. Roman climbed up behind Thomas and he felt the pressure of the beta’s cock against his ass, and he cried out, “Please, need you both, please, fill me up!”

Thomas was riding his hand quickly now, fingers fucking in and out of his dripping cunt as his palm slid against his aching clit. God, he needed to cum, he was so close now.

In his mind, Roman slid inside of him and he cried out in ecstasy, his pussy and ass completely filled by both of his mate’s cocks. Janus’ hands were holding the smaller man in place as he fucked up into Thomas’ cunt in long, hard thrusts. Roman bit his shoulder from behind as he wrapped an arm around his mate’s stomach and fucked into his ass in time with the alpha’s movements. There were too many sensations, it felt incredible, he was so very full. His cunt dripped slick down his alpha’s cock and he reached down to rub his clit, he needed to cum so badly.

“Fuck, yes, fuck, oh,” Thomas moaned, feeling his pussy begin to tighten around his fingers as they drove up into him even faster. 

And then Thomas felt himself coming, squirting fluid from his dripping pussy onto Janus’ cock, the walls tightening and forcing the alpha to shoot cum up deep inside his cunt. Roman quickly followed and all Thomas could think about was the obscene amount of cum inside him as he rode out his orgasm.

The omega cried out as his body shook and his cunt contracted around his fingers. He pulled out and rubbed his clit furiously, moaning loudly as his orgasm crashed into him. His pussy squirted fluid around his fingers and he rubbed harder, feeling his orgasm morph and lengthen. Thomas was still coming and it almost hurt but it was so fucking good as he chased the feeling frantically. His hips were thrusting as he kept coming, it felt like it may never stop. He moaned out the names of both his mates and his body trembled against the intense burn inside his lower stomach.

Finally, his orgasm faded and he leaned heavily against the wall of the shower, panting and moaning quietly as little aftershocks coursed through him once in a while. Slick was covering his hand and thighs but for a moment, he felt sated.

“Thomas, are you alright?” Janus called through the bathroom door.

“Yeah, Jan I’m fine...I’m just starting to go into heat…” Thomas answered breathlessly, feeling his legs tremble.

“Do you need any help?” Janus asked.

“No, I just came, I should be alright for a little while,” Thomas answered, pushing himself off the wall and starting to rinse off under the cool spray of the shower.

Several moments later, the omega turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and walked the short distance to their bedroom. Janus was sitting on the bed and he glanced up when Thomas wandered into the room. The alpha stood and Thomas tucked into the circle of his arms immediately.

Janus nuzzled the top of Thomas’ head, inhaling deeply, “I love you,” he murmured against the dark hair.

The omega hummed, snuggling closer to his mate, “Love you more,” he murmured, feeling electricity spark throughout his body at the other man’s gentle touch.

“I wondered how quickly you’d go into heat after we mated,” Janus mused as he stroked the omega’s damp hair affectionately.

Thomas hummed in agreement, inhaling the scent of the older man deeply, feeling something stirring deep inside him already, begging to be filled and fucked and taken by both of his new mates.

“Do you want some help now?” Janus asked, caressing his mate gently, “Roman should be home soon, but he won’t mind if we start without him.”

“We can wait,” Thomas reassured his alpha, staring up at him with a tired smile, raising up on his toes to kiss him.

***

Later that evening, Roman grinned and leaned in to kiss him, relieved to hear that he also wanted everyone to be together tonight. He pulled back and Janus cupped Thomas’ face before moving closer to kiss him, as well. The alpha then pulled away to kiss the skin of the omega’s neck gently, sending sparks throughout Thomas’ body. He inhaled sharply and curled an arm around the alpha, reaching out to pull Roman closer, as well. Janus grinned at the response and barely nipped the flushed skin, teasing Thomas with the promise of things to come. 

The omega groaned and closed his eyes, “Please,” he whispered, feeling heat spreading over his skin.

“Please, what, Thomas?” the alpha teased, brushing his lips against the other man’s skin.

“Make love to me? Please?” Thomas breathed, hands grasping at both men, desperate to bring them closer to his body. Janus responded by kissing the omega soundly and backing him up against the closed door. Thomas moaned and gripped Janus’ wavy brown hair as he opened his mouth to kiss him deeply. Fingers were tracing against his overheated skin and Thomas felt his shirt being tugged up and off. He pressed his hips forward to grind against his alpha’s and felt a spark of arousal course through his body at the touch. 

Suddenly, Thomas was being scooped up by strong arms and was carried over to the bed. Desperate to feel Janus’ skin against his own, he leaned forward and they both moaned at the contact. 

Janus had shrugged out of the rest of his clothing except for his boxers and he was immediately caught up in another deep kiss from Thomas. Scooping him up and laying him back in the middle of the bed, Janus kissed his mate again, his hands roaming carefully over Thomas’ body. Thomas pulled his mouth away long enough to beg, “Ro, please come here.” 

The other man stripped off his clothing and moved to lay beside Thomas on the bed. The beta stretched out next to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“So, how are we doing this tonight?” Thomas asked when their lips parted, feeling dazed as he glanced between the two of them. His cunt was already dripping with slick and a fresh wave of arousal hit him, causing him to shiver pleasantly.

Janus leaned down to murmur in Thomas’ ear, “It’s completely up to you, who do you want first, my love?” His velvety smooth baritone voice surrounded the omega and sent delicious shivers down his spine. 

“Can...Roman take me first this time?” Thomas asked, sounding unsure as he turned to look at the beta for confirmation. The other man grinned and slid over towards Thomas on the bed.

Thomas smiled and looked up to his beta, who was watching him lovingly. “Tell me to do whatever you need,” Roman said breathlessly and Thomas moaned quietly in response. Suddenly feeling confident, he leaned up to murmur in the beta’s ear, “I realized you’ve never had the chance to fuck me first, I want to feel your cock take me apart,” Thomas said breathlessly, “I know I’m still really tight, you should get to enjoy it while it lasts.” Roman cursed in response, surprised by the admission and immediately turned on as he moved to quickly settle his mate back against the sheets.

Thomas felt his boxers being tugged down and watched as Roman leaned forward to trail kisses down the omega’s chest and down to his stomach. He wasted no time in licking his newest mate’s clit in one long stroke, smiling when Thomas moaned shamelessly. 

Roman decided he could tease Thomas later, right now he wanted to give the other man some relief. He sucked Thomas’ clit into his mouth and the omega yelped as his back arched up off the bed, his hands reaching down to anchor in his mate’s hair. 

“Please, please, fuck!” Thomas begged helplessly, feeling arousal coursing through his body as he rocked up against Roman’s mouth. The beta laved his tongue along Thomas’ clit several more times before dipping lower to lick up his slit, tasting the slick leaking out there before moving to flick his tongue out against the swollen clit quickly. 

“Ro, please, I can’t...fuck!” Thomas cried out as he felt an orgasm already rising inside his body, setting his flushed skin on fire. The beta flicked his tongue inside to stretch him out and tease him further, finally holding the omega’s hips down with strong hands against the bed. Thomas yelled as his orgasm slammed into him and he moaned brokenly as slick dripped out of his hole and his walls tightened repeatedly. 

He collapsed against the bed, feeling boneless as his thighs stopped shaking and was distantly aware of Roman sliding up to lay beside him. Fingers carded through his hair, brushing the sweat soaked strands away from his fevered skin and he turned to look at Roman. 

“You okay?” Roman asked, watching his mate fondly as he brushed through his hair. Thomas nodded and reached out to wrap an arm around the other man. Immediately, they slotted their bodies together and Thomas could feel how hard Roman long, thick cock was against his thigh. The realization caused arousal to pulse through him once more as he imagined all of the ways his mate could take him apart with his cock. 

“Ro,” Thomas whispered reverently as he kissed him slowly, feeling heat rising in his body again already. 

Roman looked down at Thomas from where he was propped up on an elbow, “What do you want, baby?” he asked gently, feeling the overwhelming need to check in with his youngest mate once more. 

“I need your cock Ro, please fuck me,” the smaller man pleaded, reaching out to run his hand over the beta’s shoulder and down his arm. Roman leaned in and kissed Thomas slowly, pressing his tongue inside to tangle with the smaller man’s for a moment before he pulled back to shift down the bed. He settled down in between the omega’s thighs and Janus moved to take his place beside Thomas.

Roman circled Thomas’ dripping hole slowly until he felt him relax and he pressed one finger inside gently. Thomas moaned at the feeling and spread his legs further apart.

Meanwhile, Janus was running his hands over Thomas’ squirming body and he was so wonderfully overwhelmed by all of the sensations as his soul mate traced his skin, causing lightning in the wake of his fingertips. Roman was slowly flicking his tongue over his clit again as he pressed a second finger into Thomas. The beta curled his fingers until he found the perfect spot and Thomas yelped and arched off the bed. The omega was pleading quietly for something, anything to happen. Janus leaned in to capture Thomas’ lips in a messy kiss, his own cock achingly hard.

Roman pulled back and slicked his cock with lube Janus had tossed onto the sheets as he took in the beautiful scene before him on the bed. His mates all tangled up together, love evident between them as they kissed one another and explored everywhere they could reach with their hands.

The beta crawled forward and scooped his arms under Thomas’ knees and pulled his body a little closer. He carefully pressed forward and moaned as Thomas’ tight heat surrounded him. Roman leaned up to kiss his omega slowly, smiling against his lips as he felt Thomas’ hands grip his back tightly. 

“You okay, baby?” Roman murmured, breathing hard as he pulled back from the kiss to speak. 

“Yes!” Thomas insisted and tried to move closer to him, looking up at the beta with half lidded eyes. Roman grinned as he slowly pulled out before thrusting his cock back into Thomas’ cunt. Thomas arched his back and felt himself being attacked with kisses from Janus, helping to set his skin on fire in the best way possible. 

Once he was certain Thomas was comfortable, Roman pressed his knees up towards his chest, thrusting deeply and trying to find the perfect angle. He picked up the pace and watched the omega begin to fall apart underneath him. Thomas closed his eyes against the overwhelming amount of sensations and moaned, one hand reaching back to grip Janus’ shoulder tightly. 

The alpha reached down and slid his hand down to rub circles around the omega’s clit. He bucked up into Janus’ hand as the older man leaned forward to nibble at the sensitive skin of Thomas’ neck. Thomas cried out desperately as he came for a second time that night, shaking from the intensity. 

“Ro, please,” Thomas whimpered, his body sparking with intense pleasure as he rode out his orgasm.

Roman groaned and thrust into him desperately, wanting to finish before Thomas became overstimulated. In moments, he was coming inside the omega and pressed himself as close as possible, savoring the tight heat of the smaller man’s cunt.

He leaned down and tried to catch his breath, closing his eyes and nuzzling the omega’s cheek with his own. Several minutes later, he carefully pulled out of Thomas’ pussy, leaving cum dripping out of his hole.

Reaching over, Thomas buried one hand in his alpha’s hair, “Jan, can I have you next?” he asked, still slightly breathless and already eager to take his other mate’s cock as arousal coursed through his body only moments after coming down from his orgasm.

Janus laughed quietly, “Definitely,” he leaned in to nuzzle the nape of the other man’s neck.

“You feeling okay, sweetheart?” Roman asked, gliding one hand through Thomas’ hair as he spoke.

Thomas grinned and nodded before turning over to look at Janus, who was still waiting quietly beside him.

“What position do you want, love?” Janus asked, eyes moving over the smaller man.

Thomas blinked, “Surprise me?” he murmured.

Janus laughed softly, “Alright then, come here.”

“I just want you close to me,” Thomas murmured, kissing the taller man and pressing their bodies closer to slide together. Janus moaned and swiped his tongue along the omega’s lower lip before pressing inside. He gripped Thomas’ hip and slowly ground their hips together, feeling Thomas’ cunt already leaking slick out against his cock at the movement.

Thomas reached down to take Janus’ length in his hand, running his hand up and down and grinning against the other man’s lips when he heard him moan. Suddenly, Thomas found himself being flipped onto his stomach and Janus was pressing against his body, kissing and stroking everywhere his hands could reach. Thomas moaned and arched back against the alpha’s chest.

Strong hands were pressed against the sides of Thomas’ hips and Janus urged him up onto his knees. Janus leaned forward to whisper into the other man’s ear.

“Do you want me to stretch you out again, baby?” The older man’s lips brushed against the skin of Thomas’ ear and he shuddered happily.

“No, I’m good like this,” Thomas insisted, turning to catch the other man’s lips in a kiss.

Janus considered for a moment before commenting,“I just realized you’re probably all stretched out and full of Roman’s cum still, aren’t you? My cock will slide right inside your tight little hole.” 

Thomas moaned helplessly at the mental image the words conjured and a soft groan was heard off to the side. He glanced over to see Roman lying on his side facing them, watching both of them reverently. The omega reached out to his other mate and immediately felt grounded as their fingers locked together. Thomas tugged Roman a little closer before he shuddered at Janus’ slippery cock nudging against his hole.

“Please, Jan,” Thomas begged, wiggling his hips back against the hard cock pressing against his skin. Janus carefully pushed inside the tight heat and a chorus of moans echoed into the air. When he was buried completely inside Thomas, the alpha ran a hand down his back, “You alright, baby?” and chuckled as Thomas agreed enthusiastically, his fingers tightening in the sheets.

Janus pulled out carefully until just the head of his thick length was inside the slick soaked opening before thrusting back in slowly at first, eyes fluttering closed at being joined with his new mate. “Fuck, Thomas, you feel so good, baby,” he moaned, tracing his hands along sweat slicked skin. The other man made a noise of agreement as Roman slid nearer to kiss him deeply, capturing the sound inside his mouth.

Janus grinned and picked up his pace, thrusting deeply into his new mate, focusing on all of the brilliant sensations he was experiencing. He adjusted his angle until he heard Thomas yelp loudly. Janus doubled his efforts as his cock brushed against the other man’s g-spot with each thrust. He traced his hand from the mark on Thomas’ upper arm where the soul mark matched his own and trailed his fingertips down to the small of his back.

Roman leaned down and propped himself up underneath the omega who was still on his hands and knees, immediately moving to lick and suck at his swollen clit. Thomas’ eyes fluttered closed and he cursed, spreading his thighs wider so his mate’s tongue would touch him perfectly.

Janus groaned as he continued fucking into Thomas’ wet pussy, slick dripping out and coating his length, moving both hands to grip the sides of the omega’s hips, his fingers digging in tightly.

Roman flicked his tongue in circles around the omega’s hard clit as Janus thrust in and out of him. Thomas’ head dropped forward instinctively, “Please, bite me, Jan,” he begged and the alpha draped his body over the shorter man’s. 

He bit down on the skin, near his bite mark from several days earlier and Thomas yelled as he came, slick dripping out of his hole as his cunt squeezed the hard cock inside him. His entire body was exhausted but still pulsing with the pleasure of his orgasm and he dropped his head forward tiredly.

“Please knot me?” he asked breathlessly, “I need to be close to you, Jan,” and the alpha growled at the mental image instinctively. Thrusting roughly a few more times, Janus felt his orgasm slam into him and his hips stuttered to a stop as he pumped cum into his newest mate, feeling his knot starting to swell and catch inside Thomas’ hole. His orgasm kept going and he rocked gently against the omega who was moaning at the sensation of being continually filled with his alpha’s cum. Janus slid up behind his omega as close as possible, moaning quietly as he felt his knot pumping cum up inside the tight, perfect heat.

Their bodies were still locked together tightly and Roman moved out from under Thomas so Janus could turn them to lay on their sides. Thomas was impossibly full from the stretch of the alpha’s massive cock. And although it felt incredible, it definitely hurt, as well. When they shifted to lay down, he didn’t realize he’d whimpered in pain until both of his mates were looking down at him with concern.

Roman snuggled up behind Thomas and gentled him with steady hands, running them up and down his arm and down his waist to his hip, “It doesn’t hurt after that first time, I promise, you’ll be okay soon…it actually won’t hurt in a few minutes, this time, just breathe...” he trailed off.

“It’s great, it’s just a lot,” Thomas quickly reassured Janus who was propping up on one elbow to check in on him, as well. The room was quiet besides the sounds of the pack breathing as the alpha and omega slowly recovered from their coupling during a heat. 

Twenty minutes later, Janus carefully pulled out of Thomas’ dripping cunt before lying down next to him. The youngest mate let himself collapse onto his back against the sheets and immediately found gentle hands caressing him from either side. He turned his head to look at Janus, grinning and feeling exhausted. The alpha leaned in and carefully rolled Thomas over onto his back before cupping his face, “I love you so much,” he said softly before leaning in to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, both turned over to look at Roman, who was watching both of them reverently. Thomas leaned over to kiss the beta gently, “I love you, too, Ro,” he murmured, nuzzling Roman affectionately. 

“Oh God, this doesn’t feel real,” Thomas giggled exhaustedly, suddenly aware of how dehydrated he felt as the adrenaline dissipated and his head began to pound. As if reading his mind, Janus pressed a bottle of water to his omegas’ lips and urged him to sip.

“Once you get your breath back we should go get cleaned up,” Janus pointed out once he’d pulled the bottle away, propping himself up on an elbow. After grumbling from Roman, they moved off the bed and into the bathroom. By the time the water had filled the bathtub, Thomas was half asleep against Janus’ chest. They worked together to clean him up, laughing quietly as he fell completely asleep. 

Ten minutes later, Janus was placing Thomas against clean sheets and Roman asked, “Was that too much? I feel like we broke him.”

“No, my love, it’s just his first heat since getting claimed by two mates, it’s normal to be this exhausted. I wouldn’t be surprised if he sleeps for 10 or 12 hours,” Janus explained, sliding into the bed beside Thomas. He beckoned for Roman, who came around to lay on his other side.

“How are you doing, Ro?” the alpha asked gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I feel incredible,” Roman insisted before he yawned widely, “I love both of you so much.”

Janus giggled and kissed his beta, “I love you, more, Ro,” he whispered. He settled back and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought as he felt Roman quickly fall asleep tucked against his side. The alpha fell asleep smiling with one hand wrapped around each of his loves.


End file.
